


Make You Mine

by ximeria



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Marking, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-08
Updated: 2010-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-21 08:04:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock's preemptive strike before a diplomatic dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make You Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Kink-bingo prompt: 06- possession/marking.

Jim moaned as Spock pressed him up against the wall next to the door of his quarters. He had pushed Jim's dress uniform up and off, leaving it around Jim's arms, trapping them above his head. He was busy leaving a series of stinging bites across Jim's chest, which Jim knew he'd be feeling for the entire time during the diplomatic dinner they were due to attend in twenty or so minutes.

Jim closed his eyes as Spock slid down his body and he kept his hands extended above his head. He gasped as he felt his pants being undone and pulled down. "Spock, time... we....argh," he managed to get out before Spock sunk his teeth into the soft skin of the inside of Jim's thigh. Spock ran his tongue over it, almost as an apology.

It only made Jim harder and Spock kept bypassing his cock which only made him ache for it more.

"When you speak to the ambassadors and attachés tonight," Spock muttered against the soft skin where Jim's hips and thigh met, "you will feel each of my marks upon your skin and they shall remind you that no matter what they offer, you belong to me."

Jim leaned his head back and squeezed his eyes shut, trying so very hard not to come right at that moment.

"When they flirt with you, you shall think of me," Spock continued, his voice deep and rough as he licked a stripe of wetness up along Jim's abs. "When they look at you with lust, you shall think of this." He sucked another bruise into Jim's skin.

Gasping for breath, Jim didn't even try to hold back his groan.

"When they attempt to entice you into their beds tonight, you shall recall nothing but my mouth and the promise of me in _your_ bed." With that, he opened his mouth and swallowed Jim down, almost to the root.

Jim's knees buckled but Spock gripped his hips and there'd be marks there as well. Holding him in place, he gave Jim's cock his full attention and Jim wondered through the haze of pure pleasure if Spock was trying to suck his brain out through his cock, because he was giving it a damned good try.

Feeling his balls tighten and his world narrowing down to the warm hands on his hips and the hot mouth on his cock, Jim bit his lower lip, knowing he wouldn't be able to hold back much longer. And he didn't have to.

Jim cursed as Spock slid hands around Jim's hips and dug his fingers into the muscles of his ass. Yeah, he'd feel that when he was sitting down but it was all it took to kick Jim over the edge and headfirst into his orgasm.

He took notice of his surrounding again a minute or two later when he was capable of putting together two thoughts in his head again. Spock was still sucking lightly on his cock and Jim whimpered at the feeling of almost too much pleasure.

Spock finally let go of him and stood, pulling Jim's pants up and doing them up again. He lovingly pulled Jim's shirt down again and set about neatening his captain's appearance again.

Jim grinned and pulled him in for a nice long kiss. He could taste himself in Spock's mouth and although it wasn't as extreme as Spock's marking of Jim, Jim quite liked it this way.

Eventually they had to part much to Jim's annoyance, but the sooner they could get the dinner and evening over with, the sooner they could get back to their quarters. Jim straightened his shirt before looking at his first officer. "Do you need a hand?" he asked, tilting his head and indicating Spock's crotch.

"No, I am in control of myself, Jim. I shall however, if you are amenable, proceed to have sexual intercourse with you upon our return here." Spock's voice was innocent and stoic as always.

Jim bit back a moan and pressed the heel of his hand against his crotch, feeling sting of his clothes dragging over the various bites and bruises as he moved. This was Spock's way of telling him he'd be fucked into the mattress later. He didn't miss the not-quite-visible smirk on Spock's face and mock growled at him as he passed him to enter the hallway.

He didn't miss the brush of Spock's hand against his ass either.

The end


End file.
